The present invention relates to a game system in which a player shoots at a moving target with a bullet by means of a pneumatic gun.
There are game systems in which a player shoots at the target in front of him or her with a bullet by means of a pneumatic gun. Such a kind of game systems may be found, for example, in the game room or in the theme park. Some of them have the moving targets and provide the player with a present when he or she hits the target.
In the above game systems, it will be desirable if a player can directly choose a present corresponding to one of the targets. Further, it will be also desirable if the present can be delivered to the player right after the target corresponding to the chosen present is hit. In view of the maintenance and the administration of the game system, it will be very advantageous if a lot of presents and targets can be mounted on it at a time. In addition, in the game system, it will be desirable if the player can freely move the pneumatic gun without fixing it since it may feel the player to do a real shooting, which increases amusement.
A game system shooting at the target with a bullet by means of a pneumatic gun may have a device for supplying the bullets for the gun. In such a system, it may be required to supply only proper bullets preserving the original shape. That is, because there may be broken bullets and various other materials than the bullets, it is necessary to select proper bullets from them and provide the gun with only the proper bullets.